why hasn't this been brought up, yet?
by breezysmooth
Summary: It wasn't a question of love, really. Since she was the Nut to his Gab, Isis to his Osiris, and- he's getting tired of the clichés, okay? Drabble fic, SadiexCarter, love it or hate it. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Making Love

Title: Why Hasn't This Brought Up, Yet?

A/N: Because I just wanted to write this, okay? Gah I know, I shall go for hellfire for this but goddamn it, Sadie is _hot _and I'd ship anybody with her.

Drabble 1: **Making Love**

Sadie is sleeping, the spine stretching and contracting, the blade-like ridges of her back rising up and down, her skin strangely bronze and fire under the gleam of the heat radiating from the torches perched near the windows. While her face is set in peace, and her reddish-blonde hair is sprawled from her chin to her shoulders, her equally feverish fingers are intertwined with his.

Her soul probably wandering in Ma'at, Carter shifts against the uncomfortable headdress so that when he does go to sleep, eventually, he won't have any disturbing visions that involve rescuing the world, or, you know, his parents. At least, for one night. He hopes.

They're both nude, he realizes. The thought hits him rather slowly, despite their respective underwear being flung about in the farthest corners of her room and the bed sheets soaked with sweat and other things.

Khufu is going to kill them tomorrow morning.

But that is not what he wants to think about, right now. All that's running through his head is a statement, so carelessly and incoherently murmured, he barely caught snatches of it. Before she drifted off into the twilight of sleep, she said,

"Maybe we should get married," and thereafter his brain halted processing. (Or even considering going to sleep.)

It wasn't a question of love, really. Since she was the Nut to his Gab, Isis to his Osiris, and- he's getting tired of the fucking clichés, okay? It was more of a question of… Science. Like acceptance by modern society and etc. More like hiding it from everyone while trying to save the world, with two loudmouth gods residing in their bodies.

Tiny little problems like that.

And even though a tiny little voice that sounded like Toth snickered, '_Mental retardation_.' he had to admit, their babies would be pretty cute. But then he slaps his forehead (not too loudly) and he shakes himself out of his misery. There's a fucking immortal serpent out there. Not to mention a freaking god of _death_ who still harboured feelings for her and oh, god, _Zia. _

He isn't supposed to be awake. He isn't supposed to fucking think so much. He is supposed to be happy knocked out right now, spooning her and dreaming about her and their cute, mentally retarded babies, or something.

A tiny moan escaped from behind him. He sighed and angled his body closer to her, now that her _Ba_'s returned, the nightmares are going to follow suit soon. There will be no comfort in his arms, he knew it, but she needed him to be there, when she woke up, and he's glad to be of help.

After all, they just made love.


	2. Sadie, Sadie, Married Lady

**Drabble #2: Sadie, Sadie, Married Lady**

**A/N: I loved the feedback! Especially the flame, it helped me very constructively, because now I've decided to spell out this pairing for you: I-N-C-E-S-T. Yes! Gladly supporting a tradition that Egyptian royalty has been notoriously carrying out for millennia. Thank you, lovers. You guys are the shining examples of hope in this creative community. **

**Especially ****Aquawolfgirl, you gave me that last little shove before I can present you this oneshot. I like it a lot. Maybe I should expand this one to multi-chapter? Apologies, by the way, since I've not updated at all for a while, but I promised myself I'd read ToF before churning out new stuff. This doesn't really stick to canon, in fact most of it is probably made up.**

**Timeline: Probably in the last book, future-fic. Established ZiaxCarter.**

What, Sadie Kane doesn't get, as the sky screams of blasphemy and battle, is why anybody would dump Carter.

It makes no sense, she deduces, as she flings a white-hot ray blasting at the nearest octo-legged, fire breathing demon clawing at her. He's intelligent. He's kind. He'll worship you if your name starts with a 'Z' and ends with 'ia'.

"Look behind you!" Walt warns from somewhere, probably caught in a dead-lock fight of his own. Sadie casually flicks her finger and mutters an incantation, the wisps of her own hair hovering over her vision as set-animal copy goes _poof _because of her awesomeness.

_You're getting good at this, _Isis commented in her mind, not entirely unimpressed. _Only if you could just stop thinking about-_

"RARRGH!" Oh sweet Jehuti, that thing scared the spirits out of her. She kicks its slowly dissolving corpse, annoyed. She looked over her shoulder, staring at the boy in question. He was more vicious than normal, blasting voluminous fireballs and countering the mass of demons with a flick of his staff.

He looked… like he genuinely wanted to kill something. And that frightened many different parts of her. _Isis, what's going on with the numbnut? _

Silence. _Nothing I, as a woman, can comprehend. _She rolled her eyes, strolling over to the mass of injured and weak magicians thirty meters away. _Bollocks_. _Talk to Horus. _She squinted to her right and saw a lone figure of a girl, burning shapes into the sand.

Another ten feet and- _He is rather silent too. _She clenched her jaw and swiveled away from the main tents and walked, even faster, to the tents nearest to the slowly setting sun. Carter insisted, she thinks idly. Something about Horus's power and the West.

She reached the furthest flung one when- _Sadie. _

_What?_

… _Be careful with your words. _

She didn't even bother a response to that. She angrily swiped at the opening and crossed her arms, placing herself down at the tent pole in the middle, teeth almost cracked with her grinding.

Maybe she should set his tent on fire. It would be so easy. Maybe she should set his staff, the scrolls, his favourite handbook of basketball statistics on fire and then slap him and then kiss his stupid-

No. Just… _no_. _"_Sadie?" An oddly feminine voice greets her. She looks up, sharply.

A very puzzled Scribe of the First Nome stares at her, uncomprehendingly. It quickly turns into sympathy.

She stares- no, _glares-_ back. "_You_. Fancy seeing you here, Zia." She sighed.

"I hoped, you at least, would understand. But…" Zia swoops down and sits next to her, grabbing a flask of… something and pouring it into her mouth, wincing slightly as it burned her throat. Sadie's anger suddenly dissolves when she sees the weary, all too old for her age look on her face.

She settles for an: "You're an idiot." Zia nods, looking away. "He's just so in love with you. And it's as if you don't know. You're finally with us, because by the way, he _saved _your bloody arse, and now you dump him." She finishes her rant and when Zia still doesn't look guilty, she furiously grabs the flask and swigged it.

_Sadie._

"Just shut up, okay?" She says out loud, and Zia gives her a queer look. She huffs.

Zia manages a sentence, however small her voice is. "You… wouldn't know. Because you haven't been buried in a tomb, with Apophis snaking in and out of your dreams."

Actually, she would know. About the second part anyways. But she obeys Isis and keeps her lips shut. "And," she continues, staring straight ahead. "Osiris visited me once in his dreams."

"My dad?" She snaps her neck to Zia so fast she fears whiplash. She nods. "He told me… things." She resumes. "And I understood." … Right.

"What exactly did you understand?" She asked carefully, gripping on to the flask. Zia gives her a strange smile, a sad one that lingers on her face even where her lips twist downwards.

"You remember the time in Alexandria you saved Carter's life from the serpent poison?" Sadie nods. She thinks she knows where this is going. "And he told you about his _ren."_

"Yes. So?" Zia leaned forward. "So, Sadie, even amongst magicians – another's _ren_ is a special privilege to be in possession of. In our realm, it is the equivalent of literally giving your heart away."

Zia's expression was earnest, as if begging her to understand… what?Was this about Carter not telling Zia his secret name? "Trust me on this; my brother would blurt his secret name to you in a heartbeat."

The other girl's eyebrows plummeted downwards. "What? Yes-No. No. That was not what I meant. Sadie, giving your secret name away willingly, with love – it's sacred. It's the foundation of Ma'at: pure, willing love, shared amongst humanity. That creates Order. That battles Chaos."

Sadie squinted at her. "That's brill, really. Magnificent. But how does this relate to me or my dad?"

Zia blew hot air through her teeth. "I was getting to that. Sadie, Osiris came to me in my dreams because he knew what happened in Alexandria. He told me that no one else could possess Carter's _ren._ No one."

Everything cleared into sharp focus, and for one brief, terrifying moment- she understood. _She speaks true, Sadie._ Isis affirmed, and the goddess's voice was relieved.

"Carter…" Her chords fail her. She tries again. "Carter belongs to _me_?" The last word is expectedly high pitched, the prospect of another human being, much less her brother, belonging wholly to her still sinking in.

Her knees heroically braved not collapsing under the realization. "I mean. Just me. Nobody else. Not even you or Mum or Dad or any other Jane on the street- oh my god. H-how, what.." The words flopped around uselessly in her mouth.

_Is this how you felt? _She asked her host goddess silently. _With Ra or Osiris or anyone? _Another silence. Zia was looking at her with pity in her eyes that she didn't like one bit.

_We are just women,_ Isis explained. _We bear life inside us and that makes it easier, if only slightly to realize another is now yours as well._

"Sadie," Zia called for her attention, that same queer smile on her lips again. She looked up vacantly. "Um, another thing… you should know. This is usually, um, accompanied by sacred vows of marriage." She blurted in a rush.

Her eyes widened. "Please, please don't tell me we're married now." She begged.

Zia's cheeks flushed. "No! No. You two can't- I mean, aren't married. Not if you want, I mean. That is why we broke up. We can't…You are his Queen. " She said at last, shrugging in defeat.

"Who's Queen?" They both freeze. Carter emerges from the tent entrance, various emotions flitting across his face and settling with vexation, glancing to and fro. His bronze forehead shines with the perspiration from the blasts of fire, and he stood, raking his hair so insecurely it made Sadie's heart ache. Their tame, ridiculously transparent Carter. _Sadie's _Carter. They don't get to share him any longer.

"Sadie is whose Queen?" Her heart slammed in her chest like a kite dying to break free.

"No one." Sadie swallows thickly. "I'm stuck with you as always." Zia's eyes dimmed slightly, and her chin tilted downwards.

He grinned slightly, but it dissipated as Zia strode past him quickly, the tears threatening to blur her vision. The scribe stopped at the entrance of the tent, turned and aimed a half-smile at both of them.

"You two talk."


	3. Methinks the Lady Thoth Protest too Much

Chapter 3: The Lady, Thoth Protest Too Much

_may i move said he  
>is it love said she)<br>if you're willing said he  
>(but you're killing said she<em>

_e e cummings_

Jaz resists the huge urge to hit her head against the Statue of Toth. There is only so much of yelling her cranium can tolerate. Her cheeks flex intermittently. The Twenty First Nome's patron god's slightly sympathetic eyes bear into her periphery. She knows that magicians are better than praying to the pantheon but she is _this close. _

"_IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT-"_

"_**MY FAULT, **__WHO LET HIM SUMMON THOSE-"_

She considers yelling. She truly does. But she is a Healer, and Healers are peaceful and patient and kind. She knows the best way is to outlast the colourful stream of insults and accusations is to keep quiet and _wait._

There are sibling feuds. There are magician feuds. And then there are the Kane feuds. "I could drag them out by their ears." Walt murmurs, and it startles her so much her elbow almost topples the base of several vases around her.

She swivels around to see her cross-armed friend wearing a grimace. "No. That won't work. " She huffed. "They'll go somewhere else and then do something stupid, like duelling each other to the death."

He hums in agreement, eyes reflecting a serious shade. "What is it now?" He leans closer. Her frown deepens. "Something about Felix. He burnt his left knee under Carter's supervision." He quirks an eyebrow. "Or lack thereof. He barely slept last night, practicing those combat spells from Horus's scrolls." They fall into an uneasy silence, contemplating the omnipotent war looming over them.

It had been like this for the past few days. The reasons had been clear: a two-hour mission in the Du'at that returned a catatonic Zia, a fuming Sadie and a rather red Carter. The next morning when she heard about the proposal, she spit out her flaming Cheerios onto the dining table. A sympathetic, yet condescending Khufu had patted her shoulder –and ate the Cheerios- while her brain wrestled with the new information.

"So..." She remembers drawling out slowly. "Let me get this straight. Carter _happened_ to pledge his undying love for Zia while his sister was on the verge of death-by-spirit-demon-things."

"Yep." A trainee had replied.

"And then he proceeded to forget about said sister when Zia was dragged over by corkscrew monsters."

"Yep." Another affirmed.

This was precisely the reason why she was so eager to forgive Sadie's current violent hurling of insults at her idiot brother. For the boy not to deserve at least most of it would be stretching the truth to say the least.

But then the shouting stops, and she raises one finger to silence Walt. Her ears perk at the waters churning because of an agitated Philip of Macedonia.

Crocodiles never bade a good omen.

A palm rests on her shoulder and she jumps again. "You should really stop creeping up on people, Weasel." She admonishes him lightly. His teeth draw and gleam in a smile. He extends his big, bear-like palm towards her, and points another towards _their _direction.

Oh no. _Oh no no no. _"Walt, there is no way I'm going thirty feet near that impending nuclear explosion."

He rolls his hazel eyes, which means _your loss_ and _hey, I'm going to die anyways_ in his infuriatingly regal way, and then proceeds to stealthily stride towards the room in question.

He reaches five feet ahead and she gives up. Screw Healers. Screw Sadie's well deserved ranting-fest. _They were quiet for the first time in __**forty eight**__ waking hours and she needed to know why. _

When they reach the room, Walt mutters a quick incantation under his breath; probably to unlock any potential magical sound barriers. He crouches low, his ears barely touching the door. She mimics his position and cranes her neck to hear.

(She sees Thoth smirking at her in the periphery.)

"… _Sorry. I never should have left you…"_ Jaz gasps and leans closer. An apology! Never mind if it was a potentially intimate conversation between siblings.

"_... it's always about Zia, isn't it." _Sadie's bitter, defeated tone seeps through the door. "_First to find her and now. Doesn't matter if I'm in bloody danger-"_

Her voice is cut off by muffled… sobs? Was Sadie crying? She glances furtively at Walt.

**We should stop**, she mouths, her brow creased. Walt, equally concerned, nods. **Not yet**, he mouths back.

Carter was speaking to her in low tones, too low for them to distinguish the words. Jaz leans away for a second to ponder. Funny, had it been Zia instead of Sadie or even Walt instead of Carter, this conversation would have been misconstrued as something else entirely.

Walt seems to be paying rapt attention however, and his face hardens with whatever the two are saying. "Jaz." He calls out, and her eyes expand at the loudness of his voice. "_SHHH." _She furiously gestures him. He points to the waters outside the Brooklyn House. Philip churns even more restlessly. He opens his wide, yawning pink mouth as if to yell.

"No, Jaz. We have to open the door now." His voice is even more urgent, and he picks himself up from the floor. "There's an intruder. Coming in from _there._" She scrambles upwards. What. The hell. Was he talking about? If there was an intruder, the alarms would go off and the whole of Nome would be awakened.

Apparently Walt knew better than that. He curls his fingers around the door handle. _Ready? _His gaze commands. _One, two… _ She bends her elbows against the door.

_Now!_

The door explodes open and they stand in one terrifying, adrenaline-fueled moment staring at the view before them. It takes them two seconds to comprehend what Sadie and Carter are doing.

(Khufu chatters loudly from somewhere_.) _

Exactly one second after that, "Oh. My. God." Jaz breathes, staring incomprehensibly.

Carter springs off his position flush against Sadie, and she ceases the death grip she had wrung across his neck.

Jaz slowly lifts her palm to cover Walt's gaze. He slaps it away.

Carter's tanned back was broken out with angry, long scratches while Sadie's skin was stained a deep crimson. And they had a visible lack of decent clothing.

Never mind the half-naked teenagers. The _room _looked like it braved a war. Various antique vases and furniture were strewn about, with glass shattered in all four corners of the room. Meanwhile, Carter looks like he might explode from the shock. She might have laughed to see him try.

"Intruder." Walt repeats dumbly, his eyes vacant. "There was an intruder here." And Jaz's heart sinks because _nobody _thought of this development, did they?

This healer wishes, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that she could mend shattered hearts as well.

Sadie doesn't look at them until Walt speaks. "What?" It visibly pains Walt to speak, she can tell.

So she covers for him, although much more briskly. "Philip. He was warning us about an intruder. He… is in this room. Where is he?"

Her knees lock together, when she can _feel_ the presence deliberately ignoring her. Alright, she was getting pissed off now.

She shakes her fist and shouts: "Show yourself!" She thinks this is probably the most ridiculous thing ever, and judging by Carter's expression he agrees.

Until it isn't so ridiculous. A four-footed silhouette appears seemingly from nowhere.

"You're alright, kid." The king of dwarves materializes, albeit with slight shame for being ratted out.

Great. Dwarf God. As if the night hadn't been bad enough. "Bes." Jaz holds authoritatively, "What are you doing in this room?"

Bes smiles hideously, like the question was a long time coming. "Making sure those two," He nodded towards the siblings. "Don't do anything stupid."

He rests himself against a half-dented pillar, twirling a shard of glass in his hands. "Like, oh I don't know," He resumes dryly, "Like having violent, extremely unsubtle making out sessions and then getting discovered by their fellow magicians."

Sadie and Carter, suddenly rendered capable of speech, start protesting simultaneously.

"Eh, shut up." Bes cuts them off. "I'm doing you two Nut-heads a favour. Keep it in mind next time." He points one gravelly finger at Walt.

Walt flinches. "What?" He spits.

"You, my friend, need to forget this incident." His voice undertakes a gentle quality. "I know you fancy the girl, so just take a break from all of this."

Her poor Walt's brain had been saturated to the point where he might implode. "Listen, you little-" He growls as he struggles with the urge to punch the dwarf god.

"No, you listen." Bes's hideous smile grew wider and he puffed out his flabby stomach. _Ouch._ The edges of her eyeballs were beginning to burn.

"BOO!"

She wakes up the next morning in her bed, strangely with no dreams involving heading off to Ma'at. She stares at the piece of chocolate nestled against her pillow and it occurs to her she has no idea what happened last night, except for three fragments of a memory:

_Walt. Statues. Glass._

That's it. Funny. She keeps surmising over the situation all the way until she's readily eating flaming Cheerios and laughing at a joke that Felix said (over penguins, of course)- and she instinctively turns to glance at the dark-skinned friend of hers laughing with other trainees across the table.

They share a glance, and it enquires the same: _Do you know what happened last night?_

But then she almost, almost gets it when Sadie and Carter are seen, for once, quietly enjoying breakfast together in a corner. Without any quarrels, barbs or taunts.

Somebody call up Osiris.

Another passing glance at the two of them catches their fingers intertwined together.

(Perhaps the Statue of Toth peering at all of them does so too, but-)

She smiles.

_-you're divine! said he_

_(you are Mine said she)_

Fin.

_**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm getting so much of awesome feedback. Love it all. Ah, by the way, I love cork-screw demon things. Forgive their repeated usage. And my lame puns. **_


End file.
